La valse à 3 temps
by Chapo
Summary: Spoiler 3.17 ! Cristina est chez Joe. Elle essaie de faire face à la probable mort de Meredith.


Cette fiction n'est pas complète et ne le sera peut-être jamais Elle était censée être en anglais mais après quelques lignes, les idées sont venues en français. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au départ et le résultat est confus. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une expérimentation...

C'est une fiction auto-centrée sur Cristina après qu'elle ait quitté l'hopital au début de "Some kind of miracle". Il s'agit plutôt d'un flot de pensées ininterrompues et pas toujours très claires (la faute à qui?) :p Bref, il est question ici du rapport qu'entretiennent notre passé, notre présent et notre futur.

Le titre fait référence à la chanson de Brel.

"You can survive only if nothing is necessary to you."

Paul Auster. in the Country of Last things

Laisser les bulles éclater contre la paroi de sa gorge. Fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir le flot amer l'envahir. Attendre impatiemment que ses pensées se dissolvent. Oublier le monde un instant. S'inventer un présent dans lequel il y a un futur. Parler et être acerbe comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si elle était toujours la même. Comme si aucun événement ne menaçait son bonheur. Comme si l'histoire ne faisait pas de cercles/ronds.

Elle a quitté le temps en entrant chez Joe. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Mais il est là qui lance ses assauts. Le passé, le présent et ce futur à tout jamais modifié.

Tout à l'heure, elle est entrée dans ce magasin poussée par un instinct de survie. Effacer le présent pour s'acheter un ailleurs. Croire qu'un demain est encore possible. 99 cents et tu achètes de l'espoir. 99 cents et tu n'es plus prisonnière. 99 cents et tu continues à vivre. Ce n'est pas juste arracher aux rayons leurs provisions de pacotilles. Ce n'est pas juste essayer de remplir aléatoirement le vide qui s'est créé en elle. Chaque fois que sa main frôle un objet, elle hésite. Chacun d'entre eux fait jaillir une question pas si anodine.

Comment sera demain ?

Et se poser cette question, c'est appeler de toutes ses forces la course du temps. C'est se cramponner au tic-tac de l'horloge en espérant qu'il vous emporte avec lui.

Ce n'est pas l'acte qui importe. C'est le processus. Elle investit dans l'avenir.

Ce ne sont pas juste une chaise miniature ou un livre de sudoku. Ils sont sa croyance que la vie continue. Ils sont son seul lien avec demain. Sans eux, l'horloge s'arrêterait. Sans eux, elle serait coincée dans ce présent qui lui promettait pourtant de beaux lendemains. Dans ce présent qui a jeté un voile sur l'avenir et réveillé le passé. Dans ce présent où sa personne a cessé de respirer. Alors, chacun de ses gestes est un pas vers ces possibles qui n'ont pas encore disparu. Une tentative pour renouer le fil qui vient d'être coupé. C'est une fuite en avant, une course vers ce qui devait être. Et c'est plutôt ironique quand on s'appelle Cristina Yang et qu'on est plutôt adepte du bond en arrière.

Alors, un par un, elle les inclut dans sa vie. Dans ses projets. Dans son devenir. Parce que si elle arrête de penser qu'elle en aura besoin, qu'ils pourront toujours servir, qu'elle aura un jour envie de se triturer les méninges sur des chiffres enfermés dans des cases, elle sait qu'elle va rester empêtrée dans cet instant à jamais.

Collée.

Engluée.

Dans cet instant où les Parques ont coupé un fil. Dans cet instant où, encore une fois, on va quitter sa vie à tout jamais. Même si cet avenir qu'elle s'invente est hautement improbable, elle veut se perdre dans les voies qui s'offrent à elle.

Après tout, c'est l'Amérique et tout y est possible.

Une route s'est fermée tout à l'heure mais des millions d'autres sont encore à portée de main. Pour 99 cents, on achète des madeleines juste au cas où on ait une petite-faim. Pour 99 cents, on achète un cadre pour déposer des souvenirs qu'on n'a pas encore. Pour 99 cents, on achète des lendemains.

Déjà, l'alcool s'est dissipé. Le présent est partout qui la guette. Ses futurs se sont déjà envolés. En Amérique pour 99 cents, on achète des meubles. Mais qui voudrait d'une minuscule chaise en plastique jaune? Certainement pas elle. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui et il n'y aura pas de demain. Parce que le temps est suspendu. Parce que cette mort qui rôde a annihilé toute perspective. Elle est seule avec le présent et ce passé qui lui ressemble étrangement. Elle se dit que tout ça a un air de déjà vu. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle sait comment cela se passe. Comment l'impuissance vous consume à petit feu et anéantit la vie que vous aviez anticipé. Elle a déjà vu la sienne s'arrêter alors que, devant elle, celle d'un autre s'échappait. Elle a beau lutter, elle sait qu'il ne sert à rien de s'agripper. quoiqu'on fasse le temps est seul maître. Il décide qui vit ou meurt. L'espoir, l'amour, la rage n'ont rien à faire là-dedans.

Alors elle boit. Mais l'alcool n'a pas l'effet escompté. Les pensées se mélangent mais ne pâlissent pas. Le passé, le présent, le futur mêlés. Tout n'est que chaos. Elle ne sait plus où est le début, où est la fi.

Alors elle tente de faire rentrer ces chiffres à leur place. A la place qui est la leur. Elle remet de l'ordre dans ce qui a été désordonné. Chaque chose à sa place, et une place pour chaque chose. C'est ainsi que c'était censé être. Avant que Meredith ne se noie. Avant que la vie ne l'abandonne. Elle devait se marier et le lui annoncer. Elle avait un avenir dans lequel Meredith était demoiselle d'honneur. Un avenir où elles se réjouissaient ensemble. Elle avait choisi un avenir. Burke était son avenir mais la confidence devait sceller ce pacte. Cristina Yang connaît la force des mots. C'est pour cela qu'elle les use avec parcimonie. Ce qui est dit devient réel. On ne peut plus le nier. Elle allait se marier. Elle était amoureuse. Il fallait que Meredith le sache. Lui dire était comme le graver dans la pierre.

Mais Meredith ne saura jamais. Meredith va la quitter modifiant ainsi le cours des choses. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Ce n'est jamais supposé se passer ainsi, elle sait et pourtant elle s'est laissé prendre au piège. Elle a rêvé, elle a anticipé. Elle a aperçu une vie qui lui plaisait et cru qu'elle pouvait l'avoir. Et encore une fois, on le lui a arrachée comme si elle ne le méritait pas.

Déjà vu.

L'amertume qui emplit sa gorge n'est plus celle de la bière. C'est celle d'une petite fille qui connaît trop bien le jeu du destin. C'est la résignation devant la répétition de l'histoire. Devant l'absurdité d'un tel combat. Autant tuer l'espoir dans l'œuf puisqu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. Et se contenter de survivre.

Elle a appris la vanité de la lutte. Quand l'ennemi est plus fort que soi, à quoi bon l'affronter ? Ce n'est pas du cynisme, c'est de la résignation. Cristina Yang a juste retenu la leçon.

Elle a été cette enfant qui prie avec toute la ferveur et la pureté de son âme. Elle aussi a voulu croire en la puissance de l'espoir. Celui qui déplace des montagnes, celui qui crée des miracles. Mais le sang a continué de couler, la chaleur a quitté ce corps qu'elle essayait de réchauffer de ses mots. Ses larmes et ses appels de désespoir n'ont pas réussi à empêcher la vie de quitter son corps. L'amour a été impuissant à le garder près d'elle. Les prières se sont perdues dans le vide. La main dans la sienne, elle n'a pu que regarder ses yeux s'obscurcir. Ses cris, ses menaces et ses mots doux entrecoupés de sanglots n'ont servi à rien. Elle l'a appelé de toutes ses forces « papa ! papa ! papa ! » jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne meure avec lui. Cela n'a fait aucune différence. Elle était toujours là et lui pas. Malgré l'amour, malgré la tendresse, malgré le besoin.

Alors à quoi bon aimer ? A quoi bon être là pour l'autre quand on ne vous laisse pas le dernier mot ? A quoi bon croire que l'autre ne vous quittera jamais ? Qu'il sera toujours là pour vous comme il l'a promis ?

C'était il y a longtemps mais pourtant c'est aujourd'hui.

Autant prendre les devants et se protéger. Ne pas regarder sa propre faillibilité en face. Quitter avant que l'impuissance et la culpabilité ne vous submergent. Puisque vous ne pouvez rien contre elle, à quoi bon faire face à la mort ?

Cristina Yang n'a plus jamais prié depuis ce jour. Si Dieu était resté insensible à une douleur si intense, c'est qu'il n'existait pas Ou pire. Il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas daigné les sauver. Ou il n'avait pas pu. Et elle avait aussitôt placé sa foi dans un Dieu plus puissant et fiable. La science. Oui, la médecine aurait pu le sauver, aurait pu les sauver. Parce qu'elle aussi avait perdu sa vie ce jour là. Une vie pleine de promesses, une vie où il l'aidait à grandir, une vie comme elle n'en n'avait jamais envisagé d'autres. Elle aurait préféré que tout s'arrête sur cette route. Que ce moment, aussi douloureux soit-il, soit le dernier. Un présent toujours préférable à ce qui l'attendait. Un présent où il était toujours là. Un présent pour éternité.

Mais le temps avait poursuivi sa course. Elle avait, paraît-il, toujours un futur même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de l'atteindre. Alors, elle avait poursuivi son chemin sans jamais quitter ce dernier instant. Elle avait refusé d'abandonner cette parcelle de la vie qui aurait du être la sienne. Avec lui à ses côtés.

Elle était restée coincée ce jour de Septembre, sur une route déserte, à attendre une ambulance qui n'arriverait pas à temps.

Elle s'était construite hors du temps. Elle n'était plus que présent. C'était facile. Les souvenirs comme les projets sont emplis des personnes auxquelles on tient. C'est ce qui leur donne leur valeur. Si vous refusez toute attache, votre passé comme votre futur restera vide. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Avoir des camarades, des collègues mais pas d'amis. Flirter, draguer, coucher mais ne pas tomber amoureuse. Pendant des années, elle avait exclu les gens de sa vie. Aucune attache, aucune loyauté, aucune déception. Elle avait perdu la capacité de se projeter. Peu importait la force avec laquelle essayait de se projeter, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer de futur, elle ne pouvait plus rien imaginer. Le seul avenir qui lui appartenait était ce présent dans lequel elle était coincée. Son futur n'était plus qu'une page blanche, pleine d'incertitude. Si la vie était une histoire, elle n'avait plus qu'une intrigue à dérouler. Sa seule certitude concernait la chirurgie. Elle avait écarté un à un tous les autres personnages. Elle vivait au jour le jour, par elle-même, pour elle-même, parce qu'elle était la seule dont elle pouvait supporter la perte. Elle était son propre monde. Elle le contrôlait. Elle en était l'auteur.

Mais c'était avant Seattle Grace. C'était avant Meredith. C'était avant Burke.


End file.
